MY? EPIC STORY OF MEAPZ???
Part 1 Meap: (In space ship) Meap: I wonder what im going to do today... Mario: Itsa me Maaaario! Meap: Who the heck are you??? Mario: (Looks slightly irritatated) I said itsa me Maaaario! Meap: Ok but how did you get here? Mario: IDK Meap: DUDE! How did you get here????? Mario: ...well um itsa kinda emmbarrasing... Meap: Um so how did you get here? Mario: Well luigi strapted me to a rocket and fired me up to the moon... Meap: Who's luig-(Get's inturrupeted) Mario: Thatsa nota important a now. Mario: Now were was I? O yesh. Mario: I saw your spacecraft and i boarded it! Meap: Ok... Meap: Wierdest Story ever... Mario: Arn;et u not suppose to talk? Meap: No i can talk. Mario Ok... Part 2 Mario: So Were are we going? Meap: Umm thats classified Mario: Why? Meap: Well ur a noesy man arn't you? Mario: Thats what my parents said to... Meap: (Grins) Meap: n00b! Mario: Im also toalty broke in runescape... Meap: Again n00b Mario: I lost everthing! Meap: ... Mario Exept fried chicken! Meap: When can you leave? Mario: Um were in space i can't just leave you know! Meap: Oh yeah right... Meap: (Imagines pushing mario out of space craft "Have a nice trip!") Mario: Meap? Meap: Yes mario? Mario: Whats that? Meap: Oh no! *Giant spaceship sucks them up* Meap: NO!!!!!!! Part 3 Mario: Were are we? Dennis: IN MY LAIR! Mario: Why do you have kittins and whatnot lieing around? Dennis: ... Dennis: Crap... Dennis: I have a soft spot for kittys ok? Mario: LOL Dennis: Shut up! I have my friend Man-Ray to assit me! Man-Ray: DIE PINK THIN-Wait patricks not here? Ok. Meap: Don't move! Dennis: AH! HE HAS A GUN! Meap: No...but i do have dounuts. Professer Oak: POKEMON! Meap: ... Mario: ... Dennis: ... Man-Ray: ... Man-Ray: Are you even suppose to be in this story? Proffesser Oak: POKEMON! Dennis: Shut up!!! Proffeser Oak: POKEMO-*Falls over* Mario: Huh? Meap: (Shows everbody his wooden bat) Dennis: Nice!!! Dennis: Um where were we? Man-Ray: Robbing the bank? Dennis: No...but thats a good idea! Dennis: That reminds me! Dennis: *Scribles Note* Man-Ray: Hey were's Mario? (Scene flash's to a portapotty) Mario: Ma ma mia! Dennis: Well no matter. Dennis: Take them to the prison cells!!! Guard: Whitch one? The pink horsey one? Or the green dark one? Dennis: ... Man-Ray: You have a pink horesy prison??? Dennis: Shut up both of you! Guard: You still didn't answer my qu- Dennis: THE GREEN ONE!!! Guard: Ok. Dennis: Idiot... Part 4 (In prison cell) Mario: So what nao? Prisoner: I don't know... Other Prisoner: I heard that they interigate you then after that...who knows? Thrird Prisoner: Mabey they give you cake? Other Prisoner: Proboble not. Mario: Im not involed with this! I want out! Prisoner's: We wern't involed ether! Meap: Hmmm Mario: What is it? Meap: Nope you can't break the bar's with meapeness...*Sigh* Mario: Darn... Guard: Your turn! Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guard: Yes Yes YOU 'fat plumer. Mario: Hey... Mario: Im not fat! (Side veiw mario's huge stomach) Guard: Come over here! *Electrical Stun attack* Mario: Owwwwww. Mario: ok im comming...ow! Part 5 Interegater: Bring him in. (Mario gets shoved into room) Interegater: Leave us. (Guards Leave) Mario: Hi! Interegater: Hello Red capped one. Mario: So whats the deal here? Interegater: I ask you a few qustions and you answer. Mario: Ok... Mario: What kind? Interegater: Well things such as your knowlage of meap... Mario: Umm sure! Interegater: Goood. You are proving most cooperative... Interegater: All right mario how long have you known meap? Mario: I would say... about 4 parts... Interegater: Hmmmm intresting.... Mario: Whats intresting??? TELL ME!!! Interegater: Aw nothing I just say that to freak people out. Mario: Ohhh. Ok. Interegater: All right. Were is meap from? Mario: I don't know. He didn't tell me in the time we were ''Uncaptured. Interegater: Ok. Interegater: Do you know were meap was going? Or what he was coming from? Mario: I don't know. He said it was classified. Interegater: Well... Mario: What? Interegater: What if I told you... Mario: Yes? Interegater: ...that we found a few crates full of blue moss that is the key ingredient ''in a PEACE MAKER missle? Mario: Wha-? Interagater: It would be intresting to know how he aquaried this [[Blue Moss|''Blue Moss]]... Mario: I Don't even know what a peace maker missle is! Interegater: The peace maker missle's are very effective missle's Which has the power of 10 nuclearer bombs and is able to destroy enterie planets in one shot. Mario: Whoa! Mario: But why would i know anything about that? Im just a plumber! Ive never left my town let alone my world! Mario: Intil nao. Interagater: Well how about we make a deal... Mario: And what would that be? (Guards In Diffrent uniform burst threw the door) Guard: For The Empire! Interagater: Wha-(Dives down) Mario: (Does crazy acrtobatics) Guard: Who do you think you are? Some kind of garo ninja? Mario: (Score's a knock out blown) (Guard falls over) Interagater: Whoa. Interagater: I think this interagating is over. Mario: So what now? Interagater: Well normally i would throw you in jail right now... Mario: But??? Interegater: But since you saved me from that crazy dude... Mario: What? Interagater: You get a lolipop! Mario: YAY I LOVE LOLIPOPS! (Mario Thinking: Lightbulb!!!!) Intaragater: Here. Bye! Mario: Bye!!! (Guards escort him out) Part 6 Dennis: Give me all that blue moss! Meap: Never!!! Dennis: Or i will... Meap: What? Dennis: ... i got nothin. (Meanwhile) Mario: Aw my lolipops gone...(Mario Thinking: YES! time to escape!) *Mario picks lock* Guards: Hey stop! Prisoners: *Tackle guards* (5 prisoner's per guard) Prisoner: We will hold them here! Go save you friend! Mario: Thanks! *Runs* (Meanwhile) Meap: YARRRR! *Tackles Dennis* Dennis: Owwwwwwwwww. Mario: Die Man-Ray! *Kick* Man-Ray: How did yo-*gets kicked* Mario and Meap: Lets blow this taco stand! Dennis: I don't even own a taco stand!!! Man-Ray: You can buy mine. Dennis: CURSE YOU PEOPLE WHO's NAMES START WITH M! Micheal Jackson: Well curse you to! That Orange turtle who's name i can't remeber: Yeah! Curse you! Malon: I hate you! Dennis: Craaaap... Mario: Finally! Back at the ship! Meap: YESH! Mario: Lets go!!! Meap: Activating warpdrive! (Space Ship zoom's out as the space station starts exploding) Mario: Why is it exploding? Meap: Because thats how life works. Mario: Who said? Meap: *Sigh* Mario: Who??? Meap: Chuck Norris of course! Mario: Why do people think hes so great??? Meap: '''IDK Part 7 Mario: So why are we carrying all this illegal blue moss? (To be contined) Category:The Epic Story of Meap Category:Pages by Gra Pea Shooter Category:Epic Works!